The Interview
by Real Madrid Clube Futbol
Summary: A story that helped Louise to see more about the new life in her new world. Following her, is guest star Arturo Vidal. Cheer for Copa America Centenario 2016.


Miami, United States

In somewhere, everything was just like prepared for something…

…

…

…

"LIGHT UP!"

Then, a show opened…

"Hello everyone! Welcome to meeting special guest! Today, we will meet…"

Everyone was waiting for this. And finally…

"…our guest: Arturo Vidal!"

It was Arturo Vidal. He was greeted by many flowers from fan girls. Oh my, Arturo Vidal today wore a charming style of vest, white inside, black outside with a brown shirt. Here, today, he would declare who would meet him today.

"Well, as a new guest star, I think… yes, I will open…"

The stage had so many people, and including a girl with a boy. Her name is Louise…

"Go go go!"

She did write a long letter to meet guest star Vidal, with the hope she could be new participant. After all, this show is special…

"Please, I must win…"

"Come down, Louise." The boy sat in the left told: "He will surely choose you."

"Just shut up Saito!" She just could not wait. And finally…

…

Finally, Vidal also made a declaration:

"Well, I declare, the next visitor… is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…LOUISE DE LA VALLIÈRE!"

"YAY!" She jumped up. This was the first time she wore her sailor clothes. Now she would meet Arturo Vidal. Although she did not really know who is Arturo Vidal, but might be today it would change…

And she went down, from the stairs to the stage. The stage, full of Chilean flags, would be the major taking a meeting between Arturo Vidal and Louise.

With Vidal, he just considered the meeting is an important move before his first job for national duty.

"So, my dear girl, you have won. Congratulations!"

"Yes." Louise said: "I really want to know more about you, Mr. Vidal."

Louise looked a bit of childish when facing Vidal…

…yup, Arturo Vidal was expected for it…

"So, sit down, kid."

"Hey, I am not a child…"

"But your face is blushing. So childish kid."

Everyone laughed. And she had to sit down…

Now, the Chilean star could start the conservation.

"Señora y Señores, please, I will have just a very short talk with this fan. Only 15-30 minutes."

Saito, while seeing it, he just couldn't hide the disappointment over Louise: "Why she always works carelessly?" Otherwise, other fans yelled: "VIDAL!" or "CHILE!" Yes, this is the popular of Arturo Vidal.

Yes, it sounds like Scottish Tartan Army…

But the show had started…

"So, Louise, do you want to ask any questions?" Vidal allowed Louise first. The only thing Louise knew, he is the soccer star.

"Well, where are you playing?"

"Very nice question: Bayern Munich."

"Bayern. Is… Bayern Munich famous?"

"Yes, you can visit my club, many people love them."

"So, where is your position?"

"Ohhh, very famous. I am… midfielder. Just to control the middle of the field."

"So, maybe you are a very good player right?"

"Yes."

"May you play to me one day?"

"Okay."

"Thanks."

"Lovely. Louise, so… what are you doing?"

Now, Vidal came to a question, and this time, it was…

"What do you do, at home?"

"Well, I study and do… homework." Louise just smiled, but she must be…

"Okay, homework. What kind of homework? Can you show me?"

For not really well-prepared, Louise thought that he knew something behind. So, she decided to…

…and Saito, he saw something un-normal…

"Wait, is Louise…"

She used her magic wand, and took a blow up to Vidal: "Sorry, but I do want to show you this!" It flared a big blow, heading to Vidal…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Vidal had jumped out from the middle, so he was safe, but the light…

It…

"BANG!"

It blew up the wall. Everyone was okay, but the wall behind Vidal was exploded. Now, everyone could see something inside: a producer… and a director. All were…

"What is that?"

Vidal, seeing Louise like this, he thought she was too dangerous, so…

"Okay, I see… Please… **go back to the seat for me!** "

And when Vidal just opened it up, he continued: "Not that seat… **GO BACK TO YOUR STAND!** End of this talk today!"

Everyone was shocked. Because of Louise's wand, Arturo Vidal had to leave. They all looked to Louise with mixed-opinions: she had something magical, but she ruined the show. They wondered why…

As Vidal had to leave, Louise, thought she was hurt inside, had gone back to the stand and left. Everyone was still surprised on her, but Saito saw the problem, so he went out too. Only going out, Louise just realized…

"What, did I just…"

"Are you okay?" Saito asked, but Louise, she was…

"Oh, I just… ruined a show?"

"Yes, you ruined a TV show. You might don't know this, but now everyone is watching on you."

"Oh dear…" Louise just realized, but it was too late? She… "Well, how can I fix that?"

"You need to apologize him." Saito told her as Louise wanted to know. But Vidal had left, not sure what would happen…

"He'd left. And I don't know where is he."

"Well… I don't have his address…"

"So… what should we do?"

In this problem, amazingly, a man, seeing them like this, had been excited. He understood the reason, so he arrived. While Louise was very worrying…

"Who are you?"

"Hhhhmmmm, I can help you."

"So?"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Night…

In the Hotel where Vidal wanna relax, he suddenly received a call…

"Hey, who? Alexis?"

"Hay es un regalo al ti. Alguien lo envió." ( _There is a gift to you. Someone sent it._ )

"Viniendo…" ( _Coming…_ ) Vidal received it, and as he opened it, he…

His eyes opened, he saw it. Then, he took a moment…

"The girl, she did realize her mistake… well, it was my fault too…"

He thought about it… so he decided to make a gift for them…

As for Louise and Saito, they were just standing, hope for a respond… from another building…

Yes…

Yes…

…and yes…

…

…

…

* * *

#####

Few days later…

"Welcome to the water park Googletown!"

"Really?" Louise saw it. After all, she and Saito were so happy. In here, she would love to do something special. And…

…

…

…

…

…

"Wait, you are…"

"You apologized for your fault, I forgave you."

Arturo Vidal! Now, they would have a whole day together, fun with water. Thank you Juan Antonio Pizzi. Now, Louise found that, the interview, had opened a lot for her to see more in Saito's world.

And she would thank the show… for that experience…

Thank you…

* * *

Yeah, short story… _the interview_ … that open your life…


End file.
